


Waiting

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For puddle_took.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For puddle_took.

Dom craned his neck to try and see over the crowd. He stood on tiptoe. Normally he didn't feel short, but there was an inordinantly tall man in front of him, and he bounced on the balls of his feet trying to look around him.

He cursed under his breath as a voice came over the speaker announcing the delay of the flight from Glasgow. He slumped, shoved his hands in his pockets, and tried to find a place to pace undisturbed.

Hunched over a cup of coffee that tasted marginally cleaner than it looked, Dom stared unseeing at the table top. Had he been looking, he would have seen the peeling edges, the broken pattern desperately trying to seem interesting. But he wasn't looking.

His head snapped up when he heard the word "Glasgow" over the tannoy. He leaped up, pages of newspaper fluttering to the floor, and Dom ignored them completely, nearly tripping over his laces as he rushed to the gate, trying not to knock anyone over on the way. He stopped at the Departures area, jumping up onto the balls of his feet again, trying desperately to see.

People coming off the plane were pouring into the room, but Dom didn't see any of them. He couldn't keep still, moving for a better view, pacing a little, bouncing on his feet, until --

A pair of green eyes, and a mouth breaking into the biggest smile. Dom pushed forward frantically, and Billy rushed towards him, dropping his bags. When they finally navigated the crowd, Dom flung his arms around Billy, pressing his forehead to his, closing his eyes and beaming hard.

And Billy grinned happily, hugging him.


End file.
